A Teacher's Family
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "A Teacher's Love and Life"! - Nico and Percy adopt three little boys - Derek, Trend and Sam. They're all troubled and have been through a lot, so Percy is set on giving them the home and love they deserve. It only gets complicated when the boys hit their teenage-years... Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam slash
1. Foster Parents

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Trenderam || A Teacher's Family || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Teacher's Family – Life at Aken Academy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, masturbation, self-loathing, past rape, past child abuse, alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past), Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Vic/Stella/Jonas

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Hades, Persephone, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation: _Nicercy_: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Luktavian_: Sedanur Aykan, _Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace, _Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase, _Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro, Jonas Meyer, Victor Kruger, Erik Anderson, Charles Smith, Takara Thompson, Loki Murdock, Blance Lamour, Leroy Jones, Joanna Foxx

Summary: Nico and Percy adopted Trend, Derek and Sam. Now they have to raise their children and it proves to be easier when they're kids, because as teenager, they also have to battle hormones. Not that their kids have it easy, being the sons of the swim coach and the Italian teacher at their high school and knowing most of the teachers privately leads to some mocking and bullying.

**A Teacher's Family**

_Life at Aken Academy_

_Chapter 1: Foster Parents_

Rachel had been a little miffed about losing her atelier – she had gotten so used to painting in Percy's apartment. But painting the walls of the room had been kind of fun too. The walls were a soft sky-blue now, even with clouds. Frank, Jason and Nico were putting up a bunk bed with three bunks, while Percy, Travis and Connor were fighting with a desk. Piper and Reyna were putting a wardrobe together under the instructions of Annabeth.

"I can't believe that you went with Luke and Octavian for support and came back with three kids", snorted Rachel amused, carrying two arms full of stuffed animals in. "I mean... really?"

"We didn't come back with them. We'll pick them up today, right after this room is finished", declared Nico and rolled his eyes. "And it's not my fault Percy looks so cute with children."

Percy laughed amused from where he stood. They had talked to Lupa for what had felt like hours and after that, they had gone through the legal stuff and went shopping for the boys' room. Days had passed and Percy had visited the orphanage every since day, promising the three little boys that they could live with them. Derek and Trend didn't believe it, won't until all three were home with them.

"Today, Nico and I will become dads", declared Percy with a face-splitting grin.

/break\

About five hours later had Derek standing in the middle of Grover's former bedroom / Nico's former bedroom / Rachel's former atelier (yes, that room had seen a lot already), staring around critically, with Trend right behind him. The only one who hadn't dared to go inside yet was Sam, who was clinging to Percy's pants, hiding behind the swimmer. Sam still wasn't sure if Percy and Nico would keep him, so he rather stayed close to Percy so the other couldn't leave him. Percy had one hand on the boy's head, caressing his hair softly. Derek grunted and nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Okay. We take it", declared Derek. "Now gimme my Sam back, Mister Percy."

Derek made grabby motions for Sam and the other brunette reluctantly walked up to Derek to look at the room too, Derek taking one of his hands and squeezing it a little. Trend was sitting on the lowest bunk of the bunk-bed, his eyes fixed on the other two boys, watching out for them.

"You don't have to call me Mister, Derek. You're living with us now", whispered Percy softly, leaning against Nico, both standing in the doorway. "How about we give you three some time to get settled, mh? Everything in here belongs to you now, all the toys and clothes and stuff."

/break\

It had been a rocky start, Nico had to admit that. Trend and Derek were still weary and both refused to let Sam out of their sight, while Derek also hid behind Trend. His previous foster parents had abused him pretty badly, so Nico understood that the boy was reluctant around them and sought out the protection he knew. Namely Trend. But the boys were well-behaved – being reluctant, but still also not wanting to return to the orphanage. Sam had taken the upper bunk, Derek the middle and Trend the lowest. With all three boys safely tugged in, Nico turned off the light in the room for the night and left to join his fiance in their shared bedroom. He just hoped Derek would stay in his bed. He liked to hide under the bed, or in the closet when he had nightmares. Percy was practically dead in their bed, he had spend the day with the three boys at the pool, teaching them how to swim.

"Are you alright, amore?", asked Nico amused and sneaked into the bed to him.

"Exhausted", yawned Percy. "They're a real hand full. I never want to miss them. Jeez, it's only been three days, but I already never want to imagine a life without them. They're too cute."

But before Nico could reply in any form, they were interrupted by a soft knocking sound. Looking up, they saw Trend entering the room, clutching a pirate-teddy to his chest. Percy blinked confused.

"What is it, kiddo?", asked Percy curiously. "Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No", replied Trend and shook his head. "I wanna ask you something, please."

"Go ahead", encouraged Nico with a nod, knowing that Trend was full with curious questions.

"Are you our dads now?", asked the small blonde with large, gray eyes. "Or what are you? What do we call you? You said not mister, but... Do we call you Percy and Nico, or dads...? And who is the mommy when you're both boys too? Because Sammy said he liked swimming with mom today, but you're a boy and you're not our mom, or our dad, or anything, right?"

Percy blinked a couple of times. Now that Trend asked he noticed that since that first day, the kids had kind of avoided calling them by anything, not even by their names. Nico had thought it was because they didn't want to get attached, but it was because they didn't know what to call them.

"You promised we will stay with you, you promised to keep us safe, doesn't that make you our new mommy and daddy?", asked Sam suddenly, pushing past Trend and startling the blonde. "Please?"

"Of course, sweetness", whispered Percy, his voice soft. "Of course we're your parents now, if you want, but we thought it may make you uncomfortable to call us that just now. But if you want to, you can call us your parents, honeybee. Of course we want to be your dads."

"But you're the mommy", stated Sam confused as he walked up to Percy. "Because you're like my mommy was! My mommy was really strong and funny and pretty and could bake really well, just like you! And you can't both be dad, that's confusing. Will you be my mommy, please?"

Percy could practically feel his heart melting at that question, coupled with those large, begging, dark eyes. He nodded slowly and grunted as Sam threw himself at him. Now Derek joined them too, tugging Trend along inside the room. If Sam got cuddles, he wanted them too.

"Make room", demanded Derek and glared up at Nico.

The Italian _knew_ that he should teach Derek manners, but the kid was just too cute when he was bossing others around. Scooting away from Percy, he lifted the six-years-old up and placed him on the bed while Trend too crawled into their bed. Trend came to lay in the middle, with Sam on one side of him and Derek on the other. Nico laid his arms around Derek while Sam was snuggling up to Percy's chest. Smiling amused, Nico turned off the light.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro, bambini", whispered Nico. "Good night and sweet dreams, kids."

"What is that? I wanna speak it too!", demanded Trend eagerly, always yearning for knowledge.

"It's Italian, Ni—your dad is a teacher for it and he's from Italy", explained Percy amused.

"Oh. If you're a teacher, can you teach me too?", asked Trend with hopeful eyes.

"Me too!", demanded Derek, now that Trend would get extra-dad-time, he wanted that too.

"Me three!", exclaimed Sam, not wanting to miss out on anything.

"But not tonight, kids. Now, we all go to sleep", chuckled Percy.

/break\

Percy was smiling brightly as he stood at the stove, with Sam standing on a chair right next to him so he could reach the pans too. He was currently in the middle of teaching his boy how to make pancakes. Over the past month, Percy had already taught Sam a few things, the boy was really curious to learn his way around the kitchen. It seemed to be one of the few memories he had of his mother – baking and cooking with her. So Percy wanted to teach him.

"Buona George", mumbled Derek, looking confused and frustrated.

"Buongiorno. Giorno, not George", corrected Trend with a giggle.

"Si, bambino", confirmed Nico with a nod.

"Is good morning, right?", asked Derek, wiggling his nose. "Buongior... no. Biongiorno."

"Ben fatto, bambino!", praised Nico and kissed Derek's head. "Well done, kiddo."

"Hah. I get better!", grinned Derek proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Come ti chiami?", asked Nico slowly, looking at his boys.

"Mi chiamo Sam!", answered Sam, beating the other two to the punch.

"Mi chi... chiamo Derek", copied Derek unsure, looking at Nico for confirmation.

"E mi chiamo Trend", stated Trend. "E quanto anni hai?"

"What? No!", protested Derek with a pout. "Trend's cheating again!"

"Am not cheating! Just been learning!", countered Trend and stuck his tongue out.

"But it's not fair, that makes you better than us!", huffed Derek, crossing his arms.

"Hey, no bickering, bambini", chided Percy with a warning look. "'Quanto anni hai' means 'How old are you'. Trend, stop learning more than your dad tells you to, you know it makes Derek feel bad about not being as clever as you. Try adapting Derek's and Sam's pace."

"But they're so slow!", moaned Trend annoyed.

"Don't be mean", warned Percy. "Your dad will teach you how to count today and then you'll _all_ be able to answer how old you are, how's that sound, boys?"

"Okay, mommy", nodded Sam obediently, snuggled up against Percy's side.

"Like that boy would ever disagree with you", muttered Nico beneath his breath amused.

"_But_ before any of that happens, breakfast", declared Percy and turned to the table, carrying a large pile of pancakes. "How does _that_ sound, kids? Buon appetito, bambini."

"Yay!", exclaimed all three of them, digging in.

/break\

A month and a half of being parents and Nico started to feel like they had babies. They had barely gotten to sleep through a whole night. Sam had nightmares, nearly all the time. Always about Leroy and what his foster brother had done to him. Yawning widely, Nico collapsed on the chair after a long night of calming Sam. He really wanted some sleep.

"Isn't there anything we can do...?", muttered Nico, rolling his head.

"Doctor Brunner said that he's getting better, but there's nothing like a pill to pop that dissolves past abuse into rainbows and unicorns", grunted Percy with a leveled glare.

Nico flinched a little and stood to make coffee. He knew of Percy's past abuse, the first stepfather he never talked about. It was part of the reason why Percy had wanted to take the three boys in. Sam may have been the first one he had connected to, but he felt extremely protective of Derek because he knew what it was like to be abused by a parental figure. And Trend – well, Percy couldn't even begin to fathom what it must be like to witness the own parents getting shot.

"You know what I mean", sighed Nico, rubbing his face and placing a cup in front of Percy. "It hurts me to see him crying every night. He's seven and he still sometimes wets the bed because he's so incredibly scared. I just... want him to be better. To feel better. I want to help him, amore."

Percy sighed too and took the cup to sip the delicious warmth. "I know. Sorry. I just... I feel helpless and it frustrates me. Doctor Brunner is a nice lady and all, but I doubt that all the talking in the world will ever help him get over it. How do you get over something like that...?"

/break\

It took them maybe three more weeks before they got the answer to that question. Or at least, part of the answer, because there honestly was nothing that would ever fully fix what had happened. But one chilly night, they got to sleep through. They got woken by Sam, but only in the early morning hours. And not because Sam was screaming and crying, but because the boy was sneaking into their bed. Blinking blearily, Percy looked down at the boy snuggled against his chest.

"Sam?", asked Percy and yawned, a little surprised. "Did you... sleep well?"

"I had a really nice dream, mommy", declared Sam with a broad grin.

"A nice dream? What nice dream, bambino?", asked Nico, caressing Sam's hair.

Sam's face fell a little. "I was back with Miss Jones a—and Leroy was there and he tried to hurt me, but then Trend came and pushed him off and Derek held me and promised that everything would get better and then we ran really, really fast and you were waiting for us with your arms wide open, ready to hug us all and mommy was bringing hot chocolate and then we all cuddled."

"That's... a really nice dream, honeybee", smiled Percy, kissing Sam's head. "How about I go and make us all hot chocolate and then I get Derek and Trend and we do just that, mh? Sounds good?"

"Sounds really good", nodded Sam, smiling happily and snuggling up to Nico instead.

/break\

Nico was laying comfortably on the bed, reading. Percy was laying next to him, searching the web for a perfect motel for his swim team. Next week, he would take them to a competition in Atlanta.

"And you're sure I can leave you alone with the kids for the whole weekend?", asked Percy concerned and rolled onto his side to look at his fiance. "I mean, it's only been three months..."

"Sam doesn't have regular nightmares anymore, Derek doesn't sleep in the wardrobe anymore, he's comfortable enough to sleep in his bed and not under it and the only problem we do have is to pry the book out of Trend's hands and get him to sleep. We'll be okay without you for a few days", promised Nico amused and pulled his fiance into a deep kiss. "Go and kick some ass, mio bello."

Four days later, he was regretting those words. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, he looked around concerned. The kitchen was a total mess. But he had only been out for a short time to get groceries and he had left them with a... oh, right. Don't let Leo babysit the little devils.

"Leo Valdez, move your... behind here, right now!", called Nico loudly. "What the... hell?"

Not cursing was hard when he was angry. Seconds later and he had a sheepishly grinning Leo standing in front of him, covering in flour, just like the kitchen. Leo was followed by Sam. And Derek. And Trend, who was holding a cook-book, looking confused.

"Hello, dad. We did everything like it said in the book", stated the blonde, still confused.

"We dunno why it went boom", added Derek, hiding a little behind Trend, who right away wrapped his arms protectively around him. "We're really, really sorry. Please don't be angry..."

Taking a deep breath, Nico knelt down in front of Trend, trying to look at Derek. "Tesorino, you're not in trouble. Remember, mommy and I promised you that regardless of how bad you screw up, we will never hurt you or give you back, bambino. The only one in trouble is uncle Leo."

Leo gulped and made a face, but he nodded obediently. Derek relaxed visibly, also nodding.

"But daddy, uncle Leo just wanted to help me make cake for mommy!", exclaimed Sam and shook his head. "Because mommy loves cake. He'll come back when we tell him we have cake."

Nico laughed softly and grabbed Sam around the shoulders to pull him into a one-armed hug. "Bambino, mommy isn't gone. He's just away for the weekend. He didn't leave us."

"You keep saying that, but he's still gone and we're here", muttered Sam upset.

"See?!", hissed Leo, pointing down at Sam. "How could I not agree to bake with them?"

Nico sighed and kissed Sam's forehead. "Do all three of you think that? That mom's gone?"

"I dunno", said Trend with a frown, shifting a little. "But I think Sammy's idea is good. If you wanna catch a fish, you use worms. And if you wanna catch mommy, you use blue cake."

"Mommy _promised_ to come back and you keep your promises, so I think mommy will come back", whispered Derek softly, sounding a little unsure. "He... will come back, yes?"

"Yes. Promise", nodded Nico and sighed. "Look, bambini. I have work to do, so you be good and clean this mess up with uncle Leo and when I'm all done, we'll bake a cake together."

/break\

"I want your sperm."

Percy was not the only one to choke on his coffee in the teacher's lounge at that. Clarisse next to him looked up and threw the blonde a nasty glare, but Annabeth didn't budge. Piper next to her at least looked embarrassed. Alabaster made a disgusted face and wiggled his nose.

"You're lesbians. What do you _want_ with that?", asked Alabaster and froze. "Wait. Don't answer that. No. Percy's answer is no. There's no way in hell I'll endure kids produced by you two."

"It does bode for a... weird combination", nodded Ethan, opening the box of doughnuts. "Take a doughnut and sit down, you two. That aside, Piper and Percy don't share many features."

"Ethan has a point", agreed Jason from Clarisse's other side. "I mean, wouldn't you want the kid to at least have the chance to look like both of you? What if the kid completely comes after Percy? It would be horribly adorable, but it would also look nothing like its parents..."

"Think about Luke and Octavian. They adopted a blonde, blue-eyed girl so she would resemble them", added Rachel, sipping her tea as she approached their table curiously. "So why not Piper as the biological mother and then you take your pick from all our blondes and see what happens?"

"Do not even think about asking my husband", warned Reyna, not even looking up from her book.

Percy grinned amused and gathered his stuff. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the library."

The couple looked at him oddly, but they followed nonetheless. They left the teacher's lounge.

"Being pregnant... I don't know...", sighed Piper with a frown.

"I want a baby. And I want it to be related to us", stated Annabeth with a glare. "Besides, you were totally hooked on the idea as long as it was me being pregnant. But you're too good for it?"

"No! That's not what I meant!", exclaimed Piper wide-eyed, shaking her head.

Percy grinned amused to himself. Piper would have to put a lot into this if she didn't want to sleep on the couch for the rest of the month. But the thought of a tiny Chase running around was nice.

"Why don't you ask your half-brothers? That way, the baby would be related to both of you."

"Mh... that is actually a pretty good idea for a seaweed brain like you", praised Annabeth.

Percy huffed and stuck his tongue out at his friend, nudging her side.

/break\

Detention was a pain in the ass. Now Nico was starving because he hadn't had a lunch break and he missed his lover's delicious steaks that Percy had promised he'd make for them today (and sausages for the kids). He was grumpy when he entered the house, but when he reached the living room, the frown on his face turned into an amused grin. It seemed his family had pushed the furniture around, because the backs of the two couches were facing each other and a blanket was thrown over the couches. Stepping closer, Nico could hear whispers from beneath the blanket.

"Ciao, familia", greeted Nico amused, living the blanket enough to look beneath it.

Percy was holding a flashlight, a bowl of popcorn next to him and a half-asleep Sam curled together on his lap. Trend had his head resting on Percy's thigh, while cuddling Derek like a teddy-bear.

"Hello, dad! Do you wanna come into our secret lair?", asked Trend, looking up at him.

"Secret lair, eh?", repeated Nico, even more amused as he too crawled under the blanket.

"Jup. We build a secret lair", confirmed Percy with a broad grin. "You joining us?"

"What treasure are we hunting?", asked Nico, returning the grin.

Trend loved pirates, so they often played pirates, hunting for treasure. And since Derek liked to hide, they normally played under the bed or in the wall-closets. It was fun for everyone.

* * *

_Author's note: I normally don't do that - obeying the demands for a sequel. But I liked the idea of Trend, Derek and Sam growing up as Nicercy's kids, so I thought I'd give it a try._

_Next chapter will have the Nicercy wedding and the family vacation honeymoon as well as a special wedding gift from Hades!_


	2. A Real Family

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Trenderam || A Teacher's Family || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Teacher's Family – Life at Aken Academy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, family fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, self-loathing, past rape, past child abuse, alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past), Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Vic/Stella/Jonas

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Hades, Persephone, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation: _Nicercy_: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Luktavian_: Sedanur Aykan, _Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace, _Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase, _Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro, Jonas Meyer, Victor Kruger, Erik Anderson, Charles Smith, Takara Thompson, Loki Murdock, Blance Lamour, Leroy Jones, Joanna Foxx

Summary: Nico and Percy adopted Trend, Derek and Sam. Now they have to raise their children and it proves to be easier when they're kids, because as teenager, they also have to battle hormones. Not that their kids have it easy, being the sons of the swim coach and the Italian teacher at their high school and knowing most of the teachers privately leads to some mocking and bullying.

**A Teacher's Family**

_Life at Aken Academy_

_Chapter 2: A Real Family_

It had been nearly a year now that Derek Rhys, Trend Austin and Sam Raser were living with them and the children had taken to them quite well. Trend was a complete daddy's boy, trying everything to impress Nico – he was nearly fluent in Italian already and bringing home more gold stars from school than they had room to hang them up. Annabeth had moved out about four months ago and they had turned her bedroom into a study – for Nico and Percy as well as for the kids. Since Trend basically devoured books, they had large bookshelves in their study, as well as a double-desk for Nico and Percy and three kid-sized desks for the boys to do their homework. They felt important when they could do that in the study, while their parents graded papers and such. Besides, the three boys already shared one bedroom, so there wasn't much space for three desks. The study's walls were – just like the kitchen and living room – by now covered in drawings from the boys. Holding a cup of hot coffee in his hands, Nico smiled as he stared down at the newest drawing. Sam had brought it home with him, very proud. They had to draw their family and Sam had done an adorable drawing of him, holding Derek's and Trend's hands, with Percy and Nico standing behind them. All members of the family were assigned with their names – Mom, Derek, Me, Trend, Dad. But when Nico noticed the signature in the corner, he froze. It didn't read Sam Raser, as it normally did.

"Percy! Percy, please come here for a second!", called Nico loudly.

He had promised not to bother Percy for a while, but he couldn't resist, even though Percy was in the middle of their wedding plans. They had waited long enough now. After taking the boys in, they didn't want to rush things, wanted the children to get used to them first, but by now, they felt it safe to get married without freaking the boys out. Now, Percy wanted everything to be perfect and he spend every free minute with Annabeth, Rachel and Silena, planning their big day.

"Mh? What is it? Oh, Sam's drawing. Yeah, he already showed me", smiled Percy proudly.

"And did you notice that he signed it with Sam di Angelo?", asked Nico surprised.

Percy blinked a couple of times and took a closer look. It was Sam's handwriting alright. Percy knew their handwriting apart – Trend had the neatest handwriting ever, Derek always drew little flowers as dots on the 'i', Sam wrote the 'S' the wrong way around. Percy grunted surprised. They called Sam and the boy was next to Percy within a second. He adored Percy, he was a total mommy's boy. Only Derek still preferred to be with Trend and Sam instead of Percy and Nico, but even he was slowly warming up to them. Large, expectant, dark-green eyes stared up at Percy.

"Yes, mommy?", asked Sam curiously. "Did you ask daddy if I can have the pony yet?"

Nico cocked one eyebrow and looked at Percy, but his fiance blatantly ignored him. "Not yet, sweetness. We were just admiring your beautiful drawing, honeybee. But can you tell us why you signed it with Sam di Angelo? You've never done that before, bambino."

The little boy looked fearful, like he had done something bad. "I thought since you and daddy are getting married, that you will adopt us properly. Or don't you want us anymore? Danny said that her daddies adopted her after they got married and she told us that if you get married, you'll become our proper-proper parents too. Or don't we get to be di Angelos too...?"

That boy and his kitten-eyes were going to give Nico a heart-attack one day. Scooting closer, he grabbed Sam and lifted him up to sit on Nico's lap. The boy's lower lip was quivering.

"Is that what you want, tesorino?", asked Nico softly. "Because if we adopt you, you three will really, really stay with us. And I don't know if Derek really wants to stay..."

Which was the truth. Trend soaked up all knowledge the teachers could provide and took great delight in making Nico proud. Sam did everything to get praise from Percy. But Derek, well, the boy had been through too much with his previous foster families to really trust.

"I don't wanna go", whispered a tiny voice from under the table.

Nico would have jumped if not for Sam sitting on his lap. Percy knelt down next to the chair and looked at Derek. The boy preferred to hide himself. Under the bed, under tables, in the wardrobe.

"Yes, honeysuckle?", asked Percy, his voice understanding.

"I don't wanna go", repeated Derek, looking up at Percy. "I... love you too. Do you love me?"

"Of course we do. So you want us to formally adopt you guys?", asked Percy with a warm smile.

"Yes", answered another voice from behind them.

Trend was standing in the doorway, _Treasure Island_ in his hand, looking at them hopefully.

/break\

Percy was the most beautiful sight Nico had ever seen, wearing a white suit. Nico laid one hand on Trend's shoulder as the blonde 'oh'-ed at the sight of his mommy. Derek was walking in front of Percy, looking very proud as he threw flower-petals onto the floor. Behind him came Sam, carrying a cushion with the wedding-bands, looking equally proud. And then came Percy, hanging off the arm of his stepfather Paul. The man looked as proud and happy as the children when he led Percy down the aisle and Percy's mother, on the first row, was taking about a hundred photos per minute of every step her darling son took. It amused Nico. He had met Paul and Sally before, but the wedding had turned them both into complete mush. The wedding was small, held on the roof of their apartment, with food from the _Happy Dragon_ and flowers from Grover's and Juniper's shop. Their friends were sitting on chairs, staring at them expectantly, while Ethan was their priest. Nico had kissed Percy hundreds of times by now, but the kiss that followed the 'You may kiss the bride now' was for sure the best kiss they had ever shared. Sadly, it didn't last too long.

"Ew, that's enough now, daddy. Let go of mommy", ordered Derek, tugging on Nico's pants.

Their guests laughed loudly at that and Nico and Percy blushed embarrassed. Horrible little buggers. Sam giggled delighted and threw himself at them, happy that their parents were married now. The papers for the adoption were being handled by Lupa Brunner at the moment and they would have an official hearing tomorrow, to clear the air before their honeymoon.

"See? See? See?", exclaimed Danny excitedly as the adults started dancing. "I told you if they get married, they adopt you and you can stay with them forever!"

"Uhu", nodded Sam, smiling brilliantly.

"You little deviant", commented Octavian and knelt down behind Danny. "You pushed the idea of the wedding between Percy and Nico because of the boys, mh?"

"Yup", confirmed Danny and nodded wildly, looking very proud.

Sam giggled and left his friend alone with her dads so he could join Derek and Trend. The two boys were hiding under a table, watching how the adults danced while stuffing their faces with food. It was something that Derek just couldn't shake off. In many of his previous foster family, he didn't get a lot of food and had to share with other foster children, so he always hid for eating. Or hid from beatings. Trend and Sam were accustomed to it and knew where to find their friend.

"Mommy looks really pretty", said Sam and sat down next to Trend. "Right?"

"Yeah", nodded Derek with a frown. "And they're really going to keep us and not separating us again? Because I don't wanna lose you. What if they only keep you two? Because Sammy is cuter and Trend is more well-behaved than I am..."

"You _could_ be nicer to them", commented Trend with a frown. "But they still love you. They won't give you back, Der. Me and Sammy won't let them, I promise."

"What are you three gossiping about under there?", asked someone suddenly.

Three pair of eyes turned to stare at an amused Percy and Nico. Derek hid behind Trend again.

"Derek thinks you'll only keep Trend and me", stated Sam upset. "But you keep Der too, yes?"

"Of course we will", whispered Percy. "Hey, honeysuckle, come here. Dance with your mom."

Derek was hesitant, but he slowly crawled out and let Percy lead him to the dance-floor. Nico grinned as he watched Percy and Derek dance. Standing up, he came face-to-face with Hazel, who had a challenging look on her face, like she was deeply offended that Nico had not yet asked his baby sister to dance. Before he took her hand, he turned back to the table.

"Why don't you two join us and dance some too, bambini?", asked Nico amused.

While he led Hazel onto the dance-floor, Trend and Sam followed tail. They stumbled more than really danced, but they seemed to have fun, laughing the whole time. Derek all the while was staring adoringly up at Percy. Hazel followed Nico's eyes and smiled some herself.

"You're such a cute, little family", whispered Hazel softly.

"Thanks", grinned Nico proudly. "My boys. My family. I love them all."

"Yeah, your boys. I think my two boys are already enough trouble", laughed Hazel amused, turning to look at Frank and Leo who were dancing at the other side of the roof. "I really hope it's a girl."

It took Nico a moment to understand, but when he did, he froze and pushed Hazel off enough to stare at her stomach. "You're... pregnant? With a... baby?"

"No, with a Prada purse", grunted Hazel and rolled her eyes. "Yes, with a baby. Idiot."

"Oh, I... I'm so happy for you, sorellina", mumbled Nico stunned and hugged her.

"I hope your boys are prepared to become cousins", teased Hazel amused.

"Dad sure was in for a surprise when he came visiting, mh?", whispered Nico amused.

"Sh! I haven't told them yet!", hissed Hazel wide-eyed. "I'm not sure how just yet!"

The two siblings turned toward their father, Hades di Angelo. He was sitting with their stepmother and with Nico's new in-laws, Paul and Sally Blofis. But when the song ended, Sally stood and walked up to Percy and Derek. Derek was pouting a bit when Sally asked to have Percy, but then Percy had argued that he too wanted to dance with his mommy, just like Derek.

"Now, young man, that's no reason to pout", smiled Persephone as she knelt down next to him.

"Not pouting, just looking at the flowers", mumbled Derek embarrassed as he stared at one of the gorgeous bouquets. "You're pretty like a rose. Who are you, ma'am?"

"Hush, no ma'am", chided Persephone. "I'm Nico's stepmother. That makes me your grandma."

"I never had a grandma before!", exclaimed Derek excitedly.

Sam and Trend had joined Hades and Paul at the table after they heard that Persephone was their new grandmother and now the two boys were interrogating their grandpas. Sally smiled amused.

"You have three wonderful boys there, Percy", whispered Sally. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. I'm quite proud too", nodded Percy, smiling over at his three rascals.

/break\

Percy smiled amused as he laid in their bed, Derek tugged under one arm, Sam tugged under the other. Sam was drooling a little onto Percy's white suit. Nico was sitting next to Percy, with Trend in his lap. The little blonde was in the middle of reading them a bedtime story – he had always done that in the orphanage for Sam and Derek too and he kept doing it now. After a while, Trend too fell asleep, the book on his chest. Nico cautiously took it and placed it on the nightstand.

"So... this is not how I imagined our wedding-night", stated Nico half-amused, looking at the clock on their nightstand. "Being the first ones to leave the party and being in bed by nine."

"Why? You're in bed with the four cutest boys ever", teased Percy and winked.

"True enough", snorted Nico and shook his head, pausing. "You know, Hazel is pregnant."

"Oh, that's great news!", exclaimed Percy as low as possible. "We'll be uncles!"

"Yeah", nodded Nico with a smile. "Now let's sleep. We have an important appointment tomorrow and then we have a very important plain to catch."

/break\

This was also not how Nico had pictured his honeymoon. In a hotel with a kids' club. Well, at least the kids' club gave them the opportunity to catch-up on their wedding night. Percy was laying beneath Nico, being showered by kisses as the Hawaiian sun colored their skins a delicate bronze. Both were covered in sweat as Nico slowly moved in and out of his husband.

"Mi dono innamarato di te, mio amato marito", breathed Nico against Percy's lips. [trans: _I'm in love with you, my beloved husband_]

His fingers were stroking Percy's cock, coaxing an orgasm out of his lover while his own dick was practically torturing Percy's prostate until the swimmer couldn't last any longer and came, with a long moan. Nico grunted at the pleasurable feeling of Percy's muscles tightening around him.

"Shit, this was good. Will this be the last time that our sex was good?", asked Percy with a grin while Nico rolled off of him. "I mean, we're married now, after all."

"Yeah. And we have three kids. I think this was the first time in like months that we had sex", huffed Nico. "_Not_ counting the times we managed to sneak a quickie in."

Percy chuckled amused and got up to get dressed. "Come on now. I promised Derek to build a sandcastle with him after today's activity and that will end in... ten minutes."

The two of them got cleaned-up and changed before heading out of the bungalow and to the beach.

"This is our life now, huh?", grunted Nico in mock-annoyance. "Our own privacy takes second place after fussing over our three little brats? That's quite the sacrifice."

"Daddy! Daddy, look! I build a fishing root, we'll catch a mermaid!", exclaimed Trend excitedly.

The blonde came to stand in front of Nico, holding up the stick with the cord tied to one end. The boy looked proud as though he had just solved one of life's greatest miseries. The boy surely wanted praise from Nico, so the Italian ruffled the blonde's hair. The truth was, it was anything but a sacrifice to have those three in their life now. He took Trend's hand.

"Mommy? If Trend gets a mermaid, do I get a pony?", asked Sam timidly and wide-eyed.

Percy laughed as he took Sam and Derek by the hands, following Trend and Nico toward the beach and away from the group of children at the pool. "And what do you want, Derek?"

"I just wanna keep my Sammy and my Trend", stated Derek firmly. "I don't need no mermaid or pony, I just wanna keep my Sammy and my Trend. And you and dad, please."

"Of course, honeysuckle", smiled Percy and ruffled Derek's hair.

"Now, before we go and catch any mermaids, how about we first go and build a mighty sandcastle?", suggested Nico and spread a giant towel for them to sit down as the kids cheered.

Percy smiled softly as he sat down and took a moment to just watch the four of them. Nico was gathering a lot of sand, while Derek and Sam were searching for shells and Trend was trying to turn the fishing rod into a flag for their castle. This was it. This was what Percy had always wanted. True love and happy children. A family. They were so perfect and wonderful, even though they were far from perfect. Trend still had nightmares about the day his parents had been killed, Derek still didn't fully trust them because of his previous foster parents and Sam flinched every time a boy who wasn't Derek or Trend as much as touched him. But they were getting better. Together.

/break\

Their honeymoon in Hawaii had been more an adventure and quite the bonding-time instead of the romantic get-away Percy would have pictured a year ago. But many things had changed in that year and he was more than grateful for the three biggest changes in their life. With their suitcases still standing in the hall, Percy was tugging one after the other in. The boys had been asleep since their flight back and thankfully enough, Derek and Sam weren't too heavy. While Percy was busy with the boys, Nico had gone to check on the blinking answering machine.

"Thank you for taking us to the Hawaii", yawned Sam as he snuggled in, hugging his black plush pegasus tightly. "I've never-ever been on a vacation before! And thank you for Blackjack!"

"It's alright, sweetness", smiled Percy and kissed his forehead. "Now sleep some, bambino."

With that, Percy left and closed the door of the boy's bedroom. He returned to the study to check on Nico, who looked more than a little startled. Confused, Percy walked up to his husband and pressed the 'play' button to listen to whatever message had shocked his lover so much.

"Niccoló, it's your father speaking. I'm aware that you're on your honeymoon and that this message will only reach you by the time you get back. It's intended to. Please come and see Mister and Missus Blofis as soon as possible. They have the key to your new house and if you don't mind, I let Sally take care of the interior design. See it as a slightly belated wedding gift from me and your stepmother, my boy. Those three lads of yours can't share one bedroom forever."

"Your... dad bought us a house?", asked Percy slowly. "You mentioned that your family has money, but I wasn't aware that it's... this kind of money. Your dad bought us a house."

"I find the expression 'filthy rich' to attract the wrong kind of attention most of the times", confessed Nico with an embarrassed look. "But yeah, we have a lot of money."

/break\

Derek was clinging to Nico's neck, nose buried in his daddy's curls. Percy had his hands resting on Trend's and Sam's shoulders as the two children stood in front of him. Derek didn't like it quite as much as Sam and Trend, which was why Nico had decided to lift the youngest boy up and carry him. But still, Derek looked uncomfortable, clinging to Nico quite tightly.

"Why do we have to move? I like home", mumbled Derek upset, pouting.

Nico shifted some and looked into the emerald-green eyes of his youngest. "Bambino, the apartment was our home for a long time, yes. But in the house, each of you can have an own room and we can even hold pets here – didn't you want a kitten, Derek? We could have a kitten here. And it even has a back yard, who knows, maybe auntie Juniper can help you grow pretty flowers in it?"

Derek perked up some more. He _really_ wanted a kitten – he had made paper cat-ears and tied them around Sam's head and declared that Sam was their kitten now because they couldn't have pets in the apartment. And Derek loved flowers, so a real garden to grow flowers in sounded nice.

"But it's still not home anymore", objected Derek and shook his head.

"It's not true", disagreed Sam with a frown. "The orphanage was home because I had you and Trend and then the apartment was home because I had you and Trend and mommy and daddy and now the house can be home too, as long as it has you and Trend and mommy and daddy."

"Sam's right, Derek", whispered Percy softly. "As long as we live here as a family, this can become home. Now, kids, do you want to take a look inside? First one gets to chose a room."

Derek struggled to get down from Nico's arms so he could run after Trend and Sam, leaving the adults alone for a moment. Percy took the time to marvel at the beauty of the small, blue house. He couldn't believe that his father-in-law had bought them a house and if Hades and Persephone wouldn't be back in Venice already, Percy would hug the air out of the man – even though Hades wasn't exactly a hugger. He had been worried for a while now. After all, they used to divide rent by three, but then Annabeth had moved out and Nico and Percy were the only ones living in the apartment, together with three additional mouths to be fed and children to be clothed. Money was getting tight and the prospect of not having to worry about rent anymore was a real relief. Sure, they'd still have to pay for the extra costs, water and electricity and such, but it was something else to own a house without debt, compared to paying rent for an apartment. Besides, the kids would grow too, they couldn't share a bunk-bed forever. They couldn't share a room forever. Here, they had more space for their family. And maybe Derek would get that cat he so desperately wanted.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have a time-skip to Trend's and Sam's first year of high school and the rift that creates for Derek, since he's one year younger and feels out of loop because Trend and Sam attend the school where their parents teach. Also, Derek and Trend come to terms with their feelings for Sam and confide in each other._


	3. The Teenage Years Part I

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Trenderam || A Teacher's Family || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Teacher's Family – Life at Aken Academy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, family fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, self-loathing, past rape, past child abuse, alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past), Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Vic/Stella/Jonas

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Hades, Persephone, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation: _Nicercy_: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Luktavian_: Sedanur Aykan, _Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace, _Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase, _Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro, Jonas Meyer, Victor Kruger, Erik Anderson, Charles Smith, Takara Thompson, Loki Murdock, Blance Lamour, Joanna Foxx

Summary: Nico and Percy adopted Trend, Derek and Sam. Now they have to raise their children and it proves to be easier when they're kids, because as teenager, they also have to battle hormones. Not that their kids have it easy, being the sons of the swim coach and the Italian teacher at their high school and knowing most of the teachers privately leads to some mocking and bullying.

**A Teacher's Family**

_Life at Aken Academy_

_Chapter 3: The Teenage Years Part I_

Derek's room was a little like a shrine dedicated to their family, but most of all to Sam. The fifteen-years-old was laying on his bed with the green sheets, his arms behind his head. Small Bob, their little kitten, was curled together on his chest. He was purring loudly as Derek patted him. Derek's chestnut-dark hair had grown over his shoulders, in tight little curls. He was slender, but at least he wasn't that tiny anymore. Still smaller than Sam and Trend, but only maybe an inch and a half smaller than Sam. His emerald-green eyes wandered over the photos that covered all his walls. It was like a trip through his life, ever since Nico and Percy had adopted them.

First days of school, the big birthday celebrations that Nico and Percy threw every year for them to make up for those that they had missed, Christmas parties at the _Happy Dragon_, the first swimming contest that Sam won, how Trend and Sam joined little league, how they had moved into this house, the day they had adopted Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary, the puppy that Nico had bought for Percy's thirtieth birthday, the birth of their little cousin Esperanza Zhang, how Chrysander and Calandra Rodriguez joined the family of the Aken Academy, as Percy called them, just like Hercules Grace and Theadora Chase, framed copies of the adoption papers and lots of photos of the five of them throughout the years, but at one point, most of the photos had started to focus on Sam.

At one point, most of Derek's thoughts had started to focus on Sam. Derek entirely blamed the fact that Sam had taken to swimming with their mom and that he had joined little league with Trend. Sam was grown up now, with such well-defined muscles. His strong upper arms, his delicious six-pack, all wrapped into bronze-skin. His forest-green eyes were sharp and every time Derek looked into them, he discovered a new shade of green in them. The wavy, peanut-brown hair had been partly shaved off when Sam had turned fourteen and even though the intention had been to look badass, that mohawk just looked adorable. To sum it up, Derek had fallen deep, deep in love.

Derek di Angelo was in love with his adopted brother Sam. That was his deepest secret and it was unsettling. He was afraid that Nico and Percy would send him away again for causing trouble like that, or that Sam may reject him and may never speak another word with him. So Derek couldn't talk to Sam about it, or to Percy, or Nico. And he had it bottled up for so many months now that he _needed_ to talk about it. Heaving a sigh, he pushed Small Bob off his chest and walked out of his room, past Sam's room and up to Trend's room. He wasn't sure if he really should, what if Trend too would judge him? But Trend had always protected him. And Trend didn't judge.

"What do you want, Der?", asked the blonde annoyed after a while. "Just admiring the view?"

Derek kept from saying 'yes'. Trend was in the middle of doing sit-ups. Shirtless. All those muscles, covered in a sheet of sweat, bulking as Trend worked out. His messy, blonde curls were tousled and clinging to his skull with sweat. It seemed Trend had been too busy with studying again to remember shaving, because there was a light shade of stubble on his chin and cheeks. Panting a little, Trend stood and grabbed a towel to dry himself off some before grabbing his glasses and turning his full attention to Derek. The brunette hastily entered and closed the door behind him.

"I _really_ need to talk to someone about something really important and it's a secret and I just... don't know. I can't talk to Sammy, or mom and dad", mumbled Derek unsure.

"Okay...", nodded Trend slowly and sat down on his bed, noticing the seriousness of his adopted brother. "Derek, you can tell me if there's something on your mind. You know I'm a good listener. Not as good as Marshall, mind you, but I guess no one is that good..."

Derek laughed a little. Marshall was Trend's best friend since the blonde had started middle school. A tall, big, dark-skinned guy. More on the silent side of things, hence the 'good listener'.

"I'm in love with Sam", whispered Derek, then biting his lips hard. "But what if mom and dad throw me out because I'm in love with my brother – even though he's not our blood-related brother. Or if Sam never talks to me again, or worse... if he or mom and dad think I'm just like... Leroy."

There was silence, for a long stretch. Trend stared stunned at the smaller boy. How was that possible? Well, he knew how it was possible. After all, the same had happened to him too. Sam was the one they worried about, the one they protected. They protected each other, all three of them, but Sam was so trustworthy while Derek and Trend had always been weary, so they saw more reason in protecting Sam from the dangers of the outer world and adults. Especially now that they were teenagers. When Sam had been small, he had been sexually abused by Leroy, the son of his foster parents. One day, not too many months ago, Trend, Derek and Sam had been on a party and they had gotten drunk. A boy from their basketball team had been flirting heavily with Sam and when Sam had been drunk, he had kissed their mohawked boy, which had caused a heavy case of flashbacks and panic for Sam. Ever since then, Sam avoided being touched by others. He hated being touched by anyone aside from Nico, Percy, Derek or Trend. Or children, like the kids of their parents' friends, because they were innocent. When another teenager touched him, Sam flinched in fear of sexual intentions. Trend had the same fear as Derek. What if Sam thought they were just like Leroy and would force themselves onto him? Having Sam afraid of them was a scary thought.

"It's alright", whispered Trend back and pulled his younger adopted brother into a comforting hug. "I... know what that feels like. I... love him too. I know why you're afraid."

The two got settled and talked for hours about Sam, how they had first noticed their feelings and what they loved most about him and how they could never live without him. It was a huge relief.

/break\

Ever since that day, Trend and Derek had grown gradually closer. Something Nico and Percy noticed too, but they couldn't really figure out why. Not that they questioned it, they just enjoyed that their boys were getting along so well. Nico grinned a little to himself as he sipped his coffee and watched how Derek and Trend set the table while Sam and Percy made breakfast.

"Now, how are you two enjoying high school so far?", asked Nico casually.

"It's not bad. But my new swim coach is really hard on me", replied Sam seriously.

"Just because I expect the best from you!", exclaimed Percy with a huff.

The two grinned and Percy ruffled Sam's hair. Sam and Trend were attending Aken Academy, for three weeks now. Derek made a sour face and sat down on his chair. Since Trend and Sam were one year older than Derek, they were everywhere a year before him. Elementary school, middle school and now also high school. Leaving Derek alone for a whole, stupid year before he would join their school. But even then, he wouldn't be in one class with them and that annoyed him. This time around even more than ever, because Trend and Sam were attending the high school where their parents taught. Now Derek was excluded from stories all four other members of his family could share – Oh, have you seen Missus Beckendorf's new dress and hadn't Principal Castellan's speech been the funniest? Derek hated it so incredibly much. He wanted to be part of this too.

"It's not bad. We're in one class with Marshall", stated Trend casually.

"But I miss my Der", whined Sam with a playful grin. "It would be more fun if you'd be around too, Der. We could spend recess together and you could join the cheerleaders to cheer us on."

Right, both Sam and Trend had joined Coach Grace's football team. Another reason why Derek was looking forward to being in one class with them, because he could drool over them training.

/break\

Sam was panting hard as he collapsed on a towel next to the pool. His mom was a hard-ass when it came to training and he really took it serious, especially when it came to Sam. But Sam didn't mind, he loved swimming and he was actually glad to be on his mom's team. Finally.

"You're quite fast", commented one of the bystanders.

Sam's head snapped up to the tall blonde. The basketball court was just next to the pool and the team had training at the moment. A few of the guys were taking a break to watch the swim-team train. Sam blushed as the blonde looked him up and down, feeling uncomfortable because of that. Charles, if Sam remembered that correctly. He had math with the guy.

"Yeah, you make... a good figure", agreed a dark-skinned boy next to Charles.

Victor, from chemistry. Sam didn't like this. What with the principal being gay and married to a guy, there was a higher level of tolerance around this school – which also led to gay or bisexual guys hitting on others a bit more often than average. And Sam disliked it. Not because he had anything against gays, but he had everything against people being interested in _him_.

"Chuck. Vic. Back off", ordered a stern voice from behind the two.

Sam turned hopeful eyes on Trend, feeling relieved. Next to Trend was Trend's best friend Marshall, the captain of the basketball team. That guy was towering over everyone, so Chuck and Vic decided to take their leave. Getting up, Sam started to dry himself off and walk over to them.

"Hey", whispered the mohawked teen, looking up at his blonde adopted brother.

Trend smiled. Sam looked so beautiful, with the little drops of water still running down his toned body, only wearing his swimming trunks. Before he could open his mouth, he got hit upside the head. Wincing, he turned around to glare at whoever had done it, just to freeze.

"I hope you're not taking a break here, di Angelo, because I don't remember giving one", growled Clarisse Rodriguez sternly, arms crossed over her chest. "Get. Back. On. The. Field."

Sam laughed and waved the two boys off before turning to Coach Rodriguez. "Will you be bringing Sander and Cally over at four today? Because I have to go groceries shopping so I don't know if I can pick them up. Or should I ask Coach Grace to bring them along?"

Clarisse frowned for a moment. "Those pansies need some extra training. If you could ask Jason..."

"Sure thing, Missus R", nodded Sam, grinning to himself.

He was earning some extra cash as a babysitter around the neighborhood and especially the friends of their parents were regular customers for him. It was good money and he loved the kids.

/break\

"You're a godsend. A blessing. A saint", ranted Jason Grace with large, grateful eyes.

"Yes, he is. Now come and hurry or we're running late on our reservation", grunted Reyna annoyed.

Sam grinned amused, a tiny blonde boy at his hand. The kid was Hercules Grace, son of Jason and Reyna. And he was cute. Five years old, with his thumb caught between his teeth as he watched mommy and daddy go. Sam led him inside where Sander and Cally had gone right away. The Rodriguez twins were adorable. Very sweet kids, especially Sander. Sander was his favorite.

"Do we get story, Sammy?", asked Sander with large eyes. "About the pretty princess?"

The prospect of a story even got the attention of Thea Chase – daughter of Piper and Annabeth – who had been busy with a puzzle in the next room. Sam got comfortable on the couch, with Sander and Cally on one side of him and Herc and Thea on the other, all their attention entirely on him.

"Once upon a time, there had been a special little princess. Because he was actually a prince. He was the son of death and ocean, ruler over the darkest parts of the sea", started Sam slowly. "He had the brightest green eyes and the darkest curls. He was especially beautiful and he was different. He wanted to be a princess, so he was a princess, regardless of what others thought. He always did what he liked and not what others expected of him. He was a merman, just like his mother. But since he always did what he liked and not what he was supposed to, he easily got into trouble. So one day, he got captured by sailors because he was too curious."

"No! No hurting the pretty Dark Sea!", exclaimed Sander with large, worried eyes.

"Don't be a pansy, brother", huffed Cally and rolled her eyes.

"The merboy will be alright, right?", asked Thea shyly, looking up at him with large eyes.

"Of course he will!", agreed Sam with a grin. "Because the kind sailor set him free again and..."

Percy chuckled as he walked past the living room, catching part of today's story. He adored Sam's stories nearly as much as the kids, but no one loved them more than Sander. Sander lived for the stories of the as of yet nameless merman they had dubbed 'Dark Sea'. Sam was still searching for the perfect name for their little hero. Laughing to himself, Percy went to the kitchen to join Nico.

"At least it's just the four of them today and not also Esperanza. I like that Sam is being responsible and earning his own money and I even enjoy having our friends' brats over, but sometimes the house is getting a little too crowded for my taste", stated Nico. "You ready to go?"

Percy nodded and took his husband's hand. "Bye, kids. We'll be late, don't wait up on us."

With that, they left together. Derek and Trend were upstairs, Trend helping Derek with his math homework. Sam was babysitting, so Percy and Nico left to meet with their friends. Today's dinner would be provided by the Castellans. It was Friday night and it was their tradition to meet up on Friday nights at one colleague's house for dinner. It wasn't obligatory and they didn't attend every Friday, but at least two or three couples could make it every Friday. That was what made them work, because if everyone would come every week, they would soon get dull.

"Percy! I missed you for lunch today!", chided Annabeth as she opened the door wide.

"Octavian and Luke are still cooking", commented Piper, motioning for them to come in.

The Beckendorfs were already seated as the di Angelos entered the dining hall. Luke was just in the middle of filling their wine glasses. Nico decided to go to the kitchen and help Octavian with carrying their food over. The lasagna smelt delicious, that much was for sure.

"Your boy, Trend, he's a good engineer. Not so much about the building, but the designs", noted Charles as they all dug in. "He's good with his calculations. Stopped Leo from blowing us up."

Everybody laughed at that and Nico puffed his chest out. "He's our little genius."

"You should start looking into colleges for him already. He's sure to get a scholarship with that brilliant mind of his and you should get informed about one early", advised Annabeth.

"I agree with her. If you need a recommendation from me, I'm in", nodded Luke. "I like him."

"He's sixteen. Please don't ship our baby boy off just now", huffed Percy with a pout.

"He'll leave sooner than you like and then all you get are letters and mails and the occasional skype", grunted Octavian with a glare. "Danny rather spends time with her roommate Lila now..."

"I can't wait for all your children to grow older. I want the girls in my cheerleading squad", declared Silena. "And I don't take no for an answer, Piper. Thea _will_ be a cheerleader."

"Don't make a face, Chases. Danny had to go through that too", grunted Luke amused.

"Leo already signed Esperanza over to my wife for future plans", stated Charles Beckendorf. "He knows better than to argue with Silena and so should you."

"Derek is looking forward to joining the cheerleading squad", threw Percy in to distract from Piper and Annabeth who both were still making faces. "He adores your work, Silena."

"Oh, I _love_ having boys on my squad! They're entirely too rare!", exclaimed Silena excitedly.

"I think he mainly wants the chance to cheer Trend and Sam on", stated Nico.

"Your boys are still pretty close, huh? I always figured that by their teens, they'd be comfortable enough with you to find their own lives", muttered Annabeth curiously.

"Don't analyze our boys", warned Percy firmly. "They're perfect the way they are."

/break\

"I hate math", groaned Derek and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm aware of that", grunted Trend, also laying back, turning to face his younger brother.

"Can't we do something fun? Like talking about Sammy's ass?", asked Derek hopeful.

"That is a very intriguing idea, but no", chuckled Trend amused.

He leaned over to push a strand of hair out of Derek's face. They did this a lot – talking about Sam. How beautiful he was, how much they loved his laugh, how enchanting his butt was, how amazing he looked when he swam. There was just too much they loved about Sam. And it was so good to finally have someone to share this with. Their feelings and desires. Both felt so much lighter now, relieved to have someone they could trust with the one secret they thought they'd have to keep forever. The three of them had always been close, but now that they shared this, they had a whole new connection to each other. It also made Trend see Derek in a new light. The rude boy who used to hide behind Trend from danger had quite the sparkle in his eyes when talking about Sam and his feelings for the mohawked boy. It also showed Trend the sexual side of Derek. The brunette liked to talk about what he'd like to do with Sam. It surprised Trend a lot how creative Derek was and in what role he saw himself in a relationship with Sam – Sam needed someone he could trust, someone to take care of him and Derek was set on taking _very_ good care of Sam, taking him slow. At first, it was weird for Trend to imagine the frail boy topping their well-build swimmer. But the more detailed Derek's tales got, the better Trend could picture it. It had been utterly disturbing for Trend when two months ago, he had jerked off, fantasizing about Derek taking Sam. Normally, he'd only come to thinking about himself and Sam, but that the image of Derek and Sam together was hot enough to make him come, it had made him realize something else. Over the past months of sharing his secret with Derek, he had also developed deeper feelings for Derek.

"I really hope you're at least thinking about how cute Sam's butt looks in his new jeans if you're not paying attention to me, Trend", grunted Derek amused and annoyed, nudging the blonde.

"Mh? Sorry", grunted Trend embarrassed. "Just... something I've been wondering."

"Yeah? Tell me about it", prompted Derek. "We share our secrets, don't we? Come on, trust me."

"I've been wondering what it'd be like to kiss you", confessed Trend seriously.

Derek took a moment to just stare blankly at the older boy and Trend grew uncomfortable under that stare. Had he crossed a line? Over the past months, he had gotten the impression that he could literally share anything with Derek – even his darkest fantasies involving Sam. Derek accepted them, was even intrigued by them. Didn't judge him. But this, was it too much?

"Okay", nodded Derek and sat up. "Bring it on, big boy."

"W—What?", grunted Trend stunned, blinking a couple of times.

"You want to kiss me. So show me what you got, blondie", ordered Derek.

Trend sat up too, shifting closer. He rested one hand in Derek's neck and pulled the brunette slowly closer. Their eyes locked and Trend stared deeply into the emerald-green eyes, marveling at how they sparkled. There was no doubt in Derek's eyes so Trend slowly lowered his lips onto Derek's. Their kiss was chaste and soft, sweet and tender. Just like Trend had started to picture Derek and Sam kissing – Derek cautious not to push Sam too far.

"So... that was... interesting", started Derek softly, hands resting against Trend's chest.

"Good interesting, or bad interesting?", interrogated Trend concerned.

"Good. Definitely good", nodded Derek and leaned in for another one.

This time, both were bolder, more passionate. This was the wildcat Trend had pictured Derek to be. By the time the kiss ended, Derek was straddling Trend's hips, both of them panting hard.

"I still love Sam", stated Trend, a little worried. "I mean, I didn't just fall out of love. But... I think I also have not quite brotherly feelings for you. Feelings I want to explore."

"That's fine by me", nodded Derek and licked his lips. "But we have to keep it a secret."

Trend nodded slowly. Of course they had to. For everyone, they were the di Angelo siblings when in reality, both of them were in love with Sam and now also in a relationship with each other.

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will have a time-skip (albeit shorter than this one) to Derek's first year at Aken Academy. Which will include embarrassing-mom!Percy moments, Trend and Derek getting together, Sam realizing his own feelings and not being sure what to do with them.


	4. The Teenage Years Part II

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Trenderam || A Teacher's Family || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Teacher's Family – Life at Aken Academy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, family fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, self-loathing, past rape, past child abuse, alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past), Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Vic/Stella/Jonas

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Hades, Persephone, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation: _Nicercy_: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Luktavian_: Sedanur Aykan, _Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace, _Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase, _Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro, Jonas Meyer, Victor Kruger, Erik Anderson, Charles Smith, Takara Thompson, Loki Murdock, Blance Lamour, Joanna Foxx

Summary: Nico and Percy adopted Trend, Derek and Sam. Now they have to raise their children and it proves to be easier when they're kids, because as teenager, they also have to battle hormones. Not that their kids have it easy, being the sons of the swim coach and the Italian teacher at their high school and knowing most of the teachers privately leads to some mocking and bullying.

**A Teacher's Family**

_Life at Aken Academy_

_Chapter 4: The Teenage Years Part II_

Life was so close to perfection that Derek was feeling as though he could fly. As of three weeks now he was a student at the Aken Academy and as of two weeks he was a member of Coach Beckendorf's cheerleading squad – the best squad of the state. He had found an amazing best friend in Phyl Rosenberg, a shy, Jewish girl that loved flowers nearly as much as Derek did. And he had a hot and handsome boyfriend. There were only two, maybe three, problems. He had to keep his boyfriend a secret and he couldn't have the one he had been in love with. Thirdly, both the boy he was dating and the boy he had been in love with for years were his adopted brothers.

"Derek? Where are you with your thoughts?", asked Phyl softly, nudging him.

He shook his head and looked up. His friends from the cheerleading squad – Phyl Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro and Kara Thompson – were sitting with him during lunch. Stella was the captain of their squad, a real Brazilian beauty. She was currently gossiping with Melissa. Mh, that looked interesting. Derek leaned in some to listen in on the conversation.

"Hottest and cutest guy in the school", informed Kara him bored. "Is what they're talking about."

"Oh. Right", nodded Derek and turned to Stella, who was in the middle of an elaborate explanation.

"Jonas has the cutest ass in the history of butts and with his bright, blonde hair, all tousled. He's the cutest thing ever", sighed Stella and batted her eyelashes. "And Vic is obviously the hottest guy. I mean, have you seen all that muscular deliciousness? Mh... that chocolate-god..."

"It was kinda obvious that you'd chose your boyfriends", snorted Melissa and rolled her eyes.

"What are you girls talking about?", asked a sudden voice from behind Derek.

The brunette blinked as he suddenly had two arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head resting on top of his. He knew those bronze-skinned arms. Smiling to himself, he held onto Sam's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart", smiled Derek and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You know, we have football training and I was wondering if our beautiful cheerleaders may want to come and watch?", offered Sam and winked at the girls. "Pizza at the _Happy Dragon_ afterward."

"Who would I be to say no to that?", grinned Stella and batted her eyelashes at Sam.

"You already have two boyfriends", pointed Derek out, looking unimpressed.

"So what? When I see something I like...", drawled Stella nonchalantly.

"Stop bickering and come to cheer me on while I'm being awesome", ordered Sam.

Derek would have to be dumb to say no to that, so he took his four female friends and followed Sam to the football field where Jason was already torturing the rest of the team, so Sam hastily jogged up to join his team-mates. Derek grinned and waved when Sam came to stand next to Trend. The mohawked boy looked so adorably proud. Sam _really_ had been looking forward to having Derek in the audience during training, because no one (aside from mom) cheered louder than Derek.

"Baby! Baby, come here!", called Stella out, waving to Vic.

Vic was broad, dark-skinned and hot, to make it short. The member of the basketball-team walked over to join his girlfriend, kissing the cheerleader softly and pulling her close. Derek glared. He wanted that too, to be so affectionate with his boyfriend in public. But his boyfriend was his brother, to everyone outside. Huffing a little, he leaned back and started to watch Trend and Sam. They were so incredibly sexy in their little costumes – uniforms, whatever.

"Did I miss something? Am I too late?", panted someone next to Derek suddenly.

"Mom, this is training, not a game", snorted Derek amused and turned toward Percy.

"It's the first training of the season!", argued Percy, nudging Derek. "I didn't miss your very first training with Silena either, after all. You're my babies, I have to document everything!"

"_Mom_, don't embarrass me!", whined Derek flustered.

"I think your mom is amazing", grinned Phyl softly.

"Go Sam! Go Trend!", called Percy out loudly, waving widely.

While Derek tried to shrink next to his mother, Sam on the field perked up and looked really happy.

/break\

Percy was laying on the couch, well, technically speaking, he was laying on Nico who was laying on the couch. Curled together against his husband's chest, now that was perfect. Small Bob was laying on the backrest of the couch and Mrs. O'Leary was laying at their feet. The fireplace was cackling with a nice, warm fire. Two glasses of good wine were standing next to them. Their kids were out with their friends; the football team and the cheerleaders had headed out for pizza.

"I'm glad that Derek found a place", whispered Percy softly. "I mean, he just... he's always clinging so much onto Sam and Trend. It's nice he found something for himself."

"Yeah, but... cheerleading?", questioned Nico with a frown.

"Yes. Cheerleading. As long as he's having fun", grunted Percy with a warning in his voice.

"I'm just saying that a boy on the cheerleading squad is, well, untypical. I'm worried he may get bullied for it", sighed Nico and shook his head. "You know how cruel kids can be."

"Oh, Derek will be fine", chuckled Percy and leaned in to kiss Nico. "And even if not, he has Sam and Trend on his side. You know how well those three look out for each other."

"I know. I actually think that once either of them is having an admirer, that person would be in more trouble with the brothers than with me", chuckled Nico amused.

Percy just smiled to himself and nodded silently. There was something Nico hadn't caught on with yet. Then again, Percy was the one who was the closest during training sessions, so maybe he saw things from a perspective Nico had not yet seen. He decided to wait for Nico to realize it himself.

/break\

"You'll do good. You'll kick ass. You'll _so_ win", chanted Percy as he hugged Trend and Sam tightly.

"Unless you break their ribs in this hug. Let them go, Jason is already glaring daggers at the back of your head, Perce", chuckled Nico, pulling his husband off their sons.

"Di Angelo three, di Angelo four, get moving", ordered Jason seriously. "Di Angelo one, di Angelo two. Go back to the stands and stay away from my players."

"Yes, sir", grinned Percy and left together with 'di Angelo one', aka his husband.

The two ran back to the bleachers to take their seats next to Leo, Hazel, Frank and Esperanza. The little one was sitting on Frank's lap, looking curious. It was the first game of the season. Derek and the other cheerleaders were cheering, Trend and Sam were playing. A day to be proud of their boys. They just really wished their sons would win this game, it would be a boost for the following games of the season. Nico was pretty sure that Percy throat would be sore tomorrow, because his husband kept screaming their sons' names. But hey, the kiss Nico got when their team won was worth the tinnitus he probably got from Percy's constant screaming.

The boys on the field were as cheerful when they headed for the showers to get showered and changed. Trend knew that staring was wrong, but honestly, he was only human too. Seeing Sam under the showers right next to him, with the water running down his perfect bronze-skin. That well-sculpted body, the perfectly shaped bubble-butt. How could he possibly not look?

"Wow, you got a nice piece of ass there, di Angelo", commented Chuck from behind them.

Sam stiffened and turned to glare. Next to Chuck were Jonas and Erik, both laughing a little.

"Dudes, not cool", warned Loki, who just wrapped his towel around his waist.

Sam liked Loki. The black-haired boy was the boyfriend of a team-mate of Sam's from the swim team; Blance Lamour. Before either Loki or Sam could say something, Trend cast a shadow.

"Knock it off or I may knock you out", warned Trend with a dangerous glare.

"The di Angelo brothers are... a little protective of each other", commented Jonas, eyebrows raised.

Sam glared at the wall and kept showering. He hated this. Most of all, he hated how sensitive he was to other people looking at him or flirting with him or worse, touching him. The down-side of being in a sport-team; shared showers and locker-rooms. He was glad that he had Trend, because he knew the blonde would never let him down, would _always_ be there to protect him. Just like Derek.

"Sweetheart? Blondie? You done yet? Mom and dad want to go", called a voice outside.

"Nearly. You know you can come in, right? It's the guys' locker-room. You're a guy", replied Sam.

The door opened and a very happy Derek entered. Sam was only wearing his boxers as of yet and the view was good. It damped his mood a little when he saw Trend, because he really wanted to pull his boyfriend into a kiss for winning. But he couldn't, not publicly. And he hated it. The annoyance vanished when he was suddenly lifted up into the air and whirled around. Blinking a couple of times, he stared down at the brightly smiling, mohawked boy with the sparkling, green eyes.

"We won, Der!", exclaimed Sam and put Derek down again. "First game and we won. Kicked ass."

"Yes, you did good. Good boy", praised Derek, patting Sam's head. "Such a good, good boy."

Sam blushed a little and glared at the younger boy before getting back to getting dressed. Their dad had promised them his famous salmon lasagna if they'd win and he was starving. The three di Angelos were out of the locker-room within minutes and when they reached their car, they got pulled into a tight hug by a very proud Percy. He kept ruffling their hair and kissing their foreheads until Nico tried to pry the boys out of his possessive grasp.

"Mine! My precious!", protested Percy with a hiss. "My precious little darlings!"

"Yes and you can continue to coddle them while I cook at home", pointed Nico out.

"Yeah, mom. I'm really starving", nodded Sam, offering Percy his famous kitten-eyes.

The whole family spend the drive talking about the game, constantly interrupting each other as everyone had another point of view on what had happened. It was pretty typical for their family, they could really get into it when one of them had some kind of competition and with Trend and Sam on the football-team, Trend on the basketball-team, Sam on the swim-team and Derek on the cheerleading-team, they had _a lot_ of those to attend and discuss.

"Dad will cook you something really nice and I'll make your favorite smoothies, why don't you go and put your feet up for a while, bambini?", suggested Percy, kissing each of their heads.

"I'll go and soak in the tub for a little, I think I pulled a muscle", nodded Sam.

"And you're only telling me _now_?!", asked Percy wide-eyed. "Where does it hurt, baby boy?"

"Mom", whined Sam embarrassed. "I'm fine. It's just a little sore now. A nice, hot bath and I'll be all good again. Promise. And can you maybe make pudding, pretty please, mommy?"

"Again with the kitten-eyes", muttered Percy amused, ruffling Sam's mohawk. "Sure, my boy."

"We'll be upstairs, mom. Call us when dinner's ready?", requested Derek, pulling Trend along.

While Sam disappeared in the bathroom, Derek pulled Trend into the blonde's bedroom and pinned him against the door once they were inside. Trend grunted a little, every time surprised by Derek's strength. But horniness made the brunette stronger. Trend leaned against the door as his pants got pulled down and his boyfriend went down on him. Derek hummed softly and kissed along the hard length of his blonde, licking the dick once before wrapping his lips around the head. He loved that nice, large cock. Trend groaned softly, fingers clawed into Derek's curls.

"Why do you have to be so good at this? I need to keep silent", hissed Trend, bucking his hips.

"Yes, you do", chimed Derek with a grin and licked along the slit, making Trend whimper.

Derek loved being in control and having Trend at his mercy like that – one right lick and nip and Trend would come – it was a good feeling. But since their parents were just downstairs and Sam was two doors over in the bathroom, Derek used all the dirty, little tricks he had learned over the past months to make Trend come quickly. There was that one spot on the underside of Trend's cock that made the blonde collapse. Derek's thumbs massaged Trend's hipbones while the brunette sucked and licked on the hardness until Trend came, with a muffled moan.

"Your reward for winning", grinned Derek and wiped the cum off his chin.

"Mh, I need to win more often then", panted Trend, grabbing Derek by the neck and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. "I think... I love you, Der."

"Don't go all mushy on me", warned Derek, licking his lips. "But... I return the sentiment."

The blonde chuckled amused. He knew that was the best he would get for now and that was okay. Pushing Derek away some, he started to get changed, with Derek whistling away. Little idiot. Once Derek was changed, the two of them left the room again just to run into Sam.

"Hey. What were you two doing?", asked Sam surprised. "And why aren't you changed, Der?"

"Because I had to tease Trend about his missed chance on the field", replied Derek nonchalantly.

"You're a meanie", chuckled Sam, ruffling Derek's hair. "Come on. Dad's lasagna."

The three went downstairs and got comfortable. Percy had already set the table and Nico's lasagna was smelling utterly delicious. The teens were sitting tall and proud because of the proud looks on their parents' faces. Neither of them would ever want to disappoint Percy or Nico.

/break\

"You're glowing", teased Sara, nudging Sam in the ribs. "Why are you glowing?"

"Because Der is here", replied Sam, rubbing his now aching side. "There is this fancy once-in-a-decade flower-show-thing. And he skipped it to be here and watch me!"

"That's what stalkers do", stated Blance unimpressed, tying her white hair into a knot.

"What are you talking about?", grunted Sam confused, straightening his swim-trunks.

"The boy is everywhere", replied Blance and shrugged. "When we train with the swim-team, when the football-team has training, when you're just laying somewhere, for crying out lout. I get the whole protective-brother thing, but he's more like a possessive boyfriend, really. I saw the way he glared at every boy who dares to look at you. Then again, same goes for Trend..."

Sam stared stunned after the beautiful girl in the swim-suit as she sashayed over to the pool, the people on the stands already cheering. Sara walked over to him and nudged him.

"Hey, you alright? We're on, Sam", whispered Sara concerned. "Don't take her serious. You know she can be a bitch if she wants to. We all know that you three are just awfully protective over each other after what you've been through respectively... You're all just being good brothers."

"But... what do I do if... I don't want to be their 'baby brother' they worry about...?", whispered Sam, eyes downcast. "Is... is that very wrong of me? Does that make me a bad person, Sara...?"

The ginger stared surprised at the older boy. "You... like them. As more than brothers."

"They aren't my brothers!", exclaimed Sam and lowered his voice hastily. "They're my best friends, they're the people I can trust with everything, they're my protectors, but we are not related. It's not... it's not incest or anything. I just... they're the people who make me feel safe and loved and the only ones where it doesn't bother me when they touch me. I mean, mom and dad too, but that feels different, they make me feel safe like moms and dads are supposed to, you know? That's how I knew. Because it just... feels different. It doesn't feel like family with Der and Trend."

"That's... heavy", commented Sara and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "You'll manage, Sam."

"What are you two gossiping about? We're in the middle of a tournament here!", interrupted Percy suddenly, looking mildly annoyed. "Move your butts into the water _now_."

Sam and Sara stared wide-eyed and ran past their coach to join the rest of the team at the pool.

/break\

Sam stared a little dumbfounded as he opened the door. Trend was reading a book upstairs, Derek was in the garden tending to the plants, Percy was watching 'his show' (_Doctor Who_) and Nico was cooking dinner. So it was up to Sam to go and see who was trying to burst through their door.

"Coach Rodriguez", stated Sam and blinked a couple of times. "And Sander. Hey, Sander."

Clarisse looked angry as she had her son lifted up into the air by his armpits. The little boy had his thumb caught between his lips and was staring at Sam, waving a little with the other hand.

"You ruined my boy", accused Clarisse annoyed. "He was perfectly normal before you started babysitting him and now he has an imaginary friend. And he has _tea-parties_ with that friend. My _son_ is having _tea-parties_, di Angelo. And that's your fault."

Sam knelt down in front of Sander, who looked mighty confused. "San? You have an imaginary friend? Who is your friend, little buddy? Do you want to introduce us?"

"His name is Donny", declared Sander, suddenly smiling brightly. "Is our Dark Sea! I named him Donny, that's short for Po-sei-don, he was a sea-king in Greek-land! It's a good name, right?"

"Yes, the sea prince is named Donny, that's a good name", praised Sam amused.

"Stop it!", warned Clarisse irritated. "He talks to a mermaid princess that doesn't exist!"

"Clarisse. Come inside, Nico is making his famous spaghetti with olives and bacon", interrupted Percy. "And we have wine. Good, strong wine. Hand the boy over to Sam and come inside."

"Adult-conversation. Yes, please", sighed Clarisse exhausted, pushing Sander into Sam's arms.

Sam laughed a little and hugged the little brunette close. Sander wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Can you tell me another story about Donny, please?", requested Sander wide-eyed.

"Of course I can, bambino", nodded Sam and carried the child off to the living room.

/break\

It was about two weeks after the big swim-tournament that Sara was crashing at the di Angelos' place. Late at night, she was already wearing her pjs, did she poke Sam awake again.

"Mh? What is it?", yawned Sam annoyed, glaring at his friend.

Marshall was sleeping in Trend's room and Phyl was over too, visiting Derek. It was the anniversary of the day Trend, Derek and Sam had come to join Nico and Percy in their home and their parents had allowed them to invite their best friends over to join the celebration. Tomorrow would be celebrated with a gigantic brunch with tons of bacon for Sam and lots of healthy stuff for Derek.

"I... wanted to talk to you about what you said about Derek and Trend", mumbled Sara. "Is it true? I mean, of course is it true, you wouldn't lie about something like that. I just... How did it happen?"

"I don't know", mumbled Sam with a frown, turning onto his side to look down at Sara, who was curled together in her sleeping bag. "I just realized it, when Chuck kissed me on that stupid party and Trend nearly broke his nose for it while Derek just held me and made me feel okay, like it was a big deal, even though it was only a kiss and it shouldn't have been a big deal, but they know me well enough to know that it _was_ a big deal for me and they made me feel okay about it, even though I know it was ridiculous and dumb and that Chuck was just kissing me and nothing more. But Der and Trend know me and I think they're the only ones who will ever _really_ know me and then I saw mom and dad together and I realized that when mom and dad protect me, it feels... different from the way Der and Trend protect me. And the way mom and dad interacted, that's what I wanted. And now I feel horrible for wanting that, because Der and Trend are kinda my brothers..."

"But you're not related, you pointed that out yourself!", added Sara and sat up some. "You're just three boys who live under the same roof. And I mean you wouldn't be the first threesome around."

Sam nodded slowly. He had been thinking that too before. His aunt Hazel was in a threesome-relationship too and she was seriously happy in it. Could he ever have that too? Did he deserve it?

"Thanks, Sara. For being there to talk to", mumbled Sam. "We should sleep. Night, Sar."

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter is already the last! Sam walks in on Trend and Derek - what will his thoughts on this be? Biiig confrontation about their feelings. And the threesome will learn what their parents think of all of this._


	5. Love is Unconditional

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Trenderam || A Teacher's Family || Trenderam || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Teacher's Family – Life at Aken Academy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, family fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, self-loathing, past rape, past child abuse, alternate families, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Trend/Derek/Sam

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past), Marshall/Sara, Loki/Blance, Vic/Stella/Jonas

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Hades, Persephone, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation: _Nicercy_: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

_Luktavian_: Sedanur Aykan, _Chrisse_: Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

_Jayna_: Hercules Grace, _Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane Chase, _Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza Zhang

Own Characters: Marshall Mikaelson, Sara Mers, Phylicia Rosenberg, Melissa Montgomery, Stella Ribeiro, Jonas Meyer, Victor Kruger, Erik Anderson, Charles Smith, Takara Thompson, Loki Murdock, Blance Lamour, Joanna Foxx

Summary: Nico and Percy adopted Trend, Derek and Sam. Now they have to raise their children and it proves to be easier when they're kids, because as teenager, they also have to battle hormones. Not that their kids have it easy, being the sons of the swim coach and the Italian teacher at their high school and knowing most of the teachers privately leads to some mocking and bullying.

**A Teacher's Family**

_Life at Aken Academy_

_Chapter 5: Love is Unconditional_

Nico was a little distracted as he stood at the board, writing down an example text that his students were supposed to translate. But over the years, he had manged to keep the room with the view and the view was still as enchanting as it had been on his first day at this school.

"Dad, stop staring at mom and concentrate on class!", interrupted Sam's voice him.

The whole class started to giggle at him. Nico grunted and blushed a little, turning to glare at his mischievous son. He was the teacher, he was supposed to call his students out on daydreaming, not the other way around. And Sam had the audacity to grin at him now.

"If you're so keen on paying attention, why don't you translate this, bambino?", suggested Nico with a glare. "And I've told you a hundred times, in the classroom, it's Signore di Angelo and not dad."

The boy just continued to grin and stood to translate the text out loud. Not that it bothered him, because Sam, Derek and Trend had gotten fluent in Italian over the last ten years of living with Percy and Nico. Sitting down on his chair, Nico took the moment to look at his son. The adorable, little boy had changed a lot. Even though Sam was still a mommy's boy, he had grown up to become a little bit of a rebel. He had a little bit of a foul mouth and often got into fights, but that was more because they were hormonal teenagers and that confronted Sam with his childhood abuse, so he lashed out at guys who dared to hit on him. And so did Trend, who was still very much Sam's protector, even though the blonde was otherwise quite calm and content, rather reading than getting involved with such things as fights. Derek too wasn't above breaking noses for Sam. Some things never changed. Nico's boys stuck up for each other and protected one another.

"Signore di Angelo? Are you going to finish the text so he can translate it?", asked Trend amused.

The Aken Academy wasn't the same anymore since Trend and Sam started attending it last year. It was hard to treat his two sons like regular students and since they were friends with the other teachers, that had caused some trouble at first. Teacher's pets was what Trend and Sam had gotten called a lot during their first year. But they joined the football team together, Sam joined the swim team and Trend joined the basketball team and soon the two jocks became quite popular. Besides, the two boys were capable of defending themselves, so they knew how to deal with any bully. Which had ended with Percy and Nico _often_ visiting Luke thanks to their boys.

Derek had been a different story entirely. He was a little ice queen, cheerleader and best friend of the captain of the cheerleading squad from day one and little brother of two (by now) well-loved jocks. He had hit the popularity scale up high right from the start.

The ringing of the bell interrupted Nico's thoughts. "I want everyone to prepare a short conversation for next week, pick a partner and talk about your weekend. Trend, Sam, you two stay back."

Sam ducked a little and hid behind Trend as the two walked up to Nico's desk. The Italian looked less than impressed by them. Trend returned the stare and stood in front of Sam, always ready to shield Sam from any kind of trouble. Even ten years didn't change that. Nothing ever would.

"I know that making your little jokes is what loosens the others up about you two being teacher's pets, but I do not appreciate being the butt of those jokes, bambini", warned Nico with a glare. "You'll head straight home after training today, no detours and you're grounded for the weekend."

"But the homework...", started Sam to protest weakly.

"Well, you'll pair up with each other and talk about how being grounded felt", stated Nico, still unimpressed. "When you get home, you'll prepare dinner for the three of you and do your chores and then you'll spend the rest of the day in your rooms. Understood?"

"Yes, dad", sighed Trend in defeat.

Today was Nico's and Percy's tenth wedding anniversary and they had a table booked at the _Happy Dragon_. And Nico knew his boys, he knew they'd do as told, even if Nico and Percy weren't there to supervise. Trend, Sam and Derek were still grateful for the love and family that Nico and Percy had offered them so if they screwed up, they were eager to make up for it.

/break\

"You two look horrible", commented Nico as he entered the _Nymph's Garden_.

And rightfully so, because Juniper's hair was a crow's nest and Grover had bags under his eyes. Grover yawned widely as he grabbed the flower bouquet that had been put together for Nico.

"Ash and Willow have been screeching all night", muttered the brunette exhausted.

"They're teething", sighed Juniper. "You can be _glad_ that you skipped that age..."

"My condolence", chuckled Nico amused and took the beautiful flowers from them.

Willow and Ash Underwood were adorable and tiny and sweet, but they could be damn loud. That, the diapers and the throwing-up were all reasons why Nico too was pretty glad that they had taken Trend, Sam and Derek in and not three little babies. That would have killed him.

/break\

"Shouldn't you get ready for your big date?", asked Derek from his room.

Derek had stayed home sick today because of a headache – Percy knew he just didn't want to go because Clarisse had them taking the Cooper test today. Percy disapproved of skipping school, but Derek's grades were good and Percy skipped school on Latin vocabulary tests too, so he let it slide.

"I _am_ getting ready!", called Percy back, glaring at his bed and the content of his wardrobe on it.

"Right, mom", chuckled Derek amused as he walked into the bedroom to check on Percy. "Totally looks that way. But I don't want to go down to the station and pick you up tonight because you got arrested for public indecency. You're not going to the _Happy Dragon_ in your _Finding Nemo_ boxers. You shouldn't even be owning those, you're like forty!"

"I'm thirty-seven", corrected Percy undignified. "And you're a brat. Be useful and help me pick out something nice for tonight. I want to look amazing, but I feel like my clothes are just so..."

"So much 'mom' and 'teacher' and not sexy?", offered Derek mischievously. "Come on, I'll lend you something from me. My new leather pants should fit you, we're the same size."

"Why do you know we're—oh, you little devil, you stole my skinny jeans last week after all!", exclaimed Percy with a glare. "I knew I've seen those pants before!"

"They're awesome", shrugged Derek, not the least bit sorry. "Will you come now? Because if you don't hurry, you'll run late and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"You don't have a party planned... right?", asked Percy suspiciously. "You know your dad doesn't like it when you have someone over while we're gone, Derek."

"Only Trend, Sammy and me", promised Derek amused. "We wanted to watch _Once Upon a Time_ reruns, you know how much Sam ships Aurora and Mulan. Promise."

/break\

Their plans got screwed up by Sam's and Trend's punishment, but something like that had never stopped Derek from getting what he wanted. He could hear the shower running, so Sam was occupied. Sneaking out of his room, he went to Trend's. He would at least get Trend tonight.

"Hey, blondie", whispered Derek and straddled Trend's lap, taking the book out of Trend's hands.

"Sam-", started Trend with a frown, glaring at the half-open door.

"Is taking a shower. He only just went in, it'll take a while...", hummed Derek with a grin.

"Sounds good enough to me...", smirked Trend and laid his arms around Derek's waist.

Derek leaned down and kissed the blonde quite passionately. So passionate that they didn't notice Sam, standing in the door, with only a towel around his waist. He had run out of shampoo in the middle of his shower and wanted to ask Trend where the blonde had put the bottles they had bought earlier this week, but seeing his two best friends and nearly brothers making out was distracting him from his goal. He turned around and ran to his room, locking the door behind himself.

/break\

Percy was tracing the rims of a flower-petal, a dreamy smile on his lips. Nico was just emptying the last bit of wine, while the candle on their table was burning down slowly. It seemed their romantic night had found its end. It was time for them to return home.

"Would ya like a dessert, sirs?"

Percy bit his lips hard as he turned to their tiny waitress. Esperanza Nicole Zhang, eight years old and proud as could be as she stood in front of the table with a little notebook and a pen to take their orders. The little Latina had her dark curls put up into two pigtails and she looked very serious, highly concentrated because she was set on remembering whatever they would order.

"We're done, miss. Just the check, please", chuckled Nico amused. "And tell the cook what an excellent service this establishment has, will you?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Esperanza obediently and turned to his dad. "What's an established man...?"

Percy and Nico laughed to themselves, watching her walk back to the kitchen. Frank and Hazel liked to let their daughter play waitress when their friends were in, because it made her feel like she was part of the restaurant and helping her family out – she didn't know that Chris secretly followed and took the proper orders. Which he did this time around too, grinning amused.

"Check please, Chris. And don't we have the most adorable niece ever?", noted Percy fondly.

"You don't have to clean up after her and Joe", grunted Chris and made a face before leaving.

A little dark-skinned girl was following Chris, staring curiously up at the adults. Nico paid while Percy got up and put on his jacket. When Percy waved at the little girl, she yelped and ran off.

"Nico! Nico! Nico! There's strangers!", exclaimed the little girl panicked.

Nico turned to glare at Travis, who looked sheepish and tried to feign innocence. The Stolls had started to call Esperanza Nicole Zhang 'Nico' to annoy Nico di Angelo. It was working. Connor came to embrace Joe, lifting Esperanza's best friend up into his arms and carrying her over to the table again, with Esperanza following tail. Percy grinned and leaned down to them.

"Is not strangers. Are Sam's parents. My uncle Nico and uncle Percy", stated Esperanza.

Sam often babysat Esperanza and Joe, just like he did with Herc, Thea, Sander and Cally.

"Oh. Hello, Sam's mom and Sam's dad", greeted Joe shyly.

"There's a good girl", praised Connor. "Your mom will pick you up in a bit, wait in the back."

She nodded hastily and grabbed Esperanza's hand, pulling her along as she ran off toward the backroom, probably to get her backpack. Nico and Percy smiled fondly after their little niece and Joe before getting up and putting on their coats. It was calm and nice as they left for home.

"Octavian showed me a letter from Danny today, she's completely in love with the campus", stated Percy casually as they headed toward their home. "I think it's adorable how old-fashioned she's being, with hand-written letters instead of e-mails. She even send photos. The campus does look great. I think we should look into the college, for Trend and Sam, you know..."

"Sam maybe, but Trend? He has serious chances at a scholarship. You and me both know he's Ivy League material. He's a genius", corrected Nico with a frown. "I know you'd like to keep them in a college that's close-by, Danny's college is only an hour away after all, but..."

"I know, I know. Their future, their decision", huffed Percy now, this time he was the one pouting.

Nico chuckled to himself as he got his key out and opened their door. It was awfully silent, which was a little strange. Sure, Sam and Trend were supposed to be in their rooms, but Derek wasn't. Not thinking too much of it, Nico and Percy put their jackets away and walked upstairs. That was when it got weird, because Trend and Derek were sitting in front of Sam's door, looking upset.

"Boys? What's wrong?", asked Percy concerned, kneeling down in front of them.

"We don't know", sighed Derek, looking upset. "I made cookies and asked him if he wanted some, but he didn't even answer. He has his door locked and he doesn't wanna see us."

"We have no idea why he's upset, he just keeps yelling 'go away'...", added Trend with a glare.

Nico and Percy exchanged a look and Percy thrust his flowers at Nico. "You, put them into water. You two, go back to your rooms. Mommy will take care of this, don't worry."

The three others scattered and Percy turned toward the door, knocking softly. "I said go away!"

"Sam, sweetness, it's mom", started Percy softly. "Open the door, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Sam never locked the door. And he surely never locked Derek and Trend out, never them. It took Sam a moment, but he unlocked the door. Percy was stunned when he saw Sam – puffy, red eyes, tears running down his face, upset eyes. Hastily, Percy entered and hugged the boy.

"Honeybee, what in the world happened?", asked Percy concerned, hugging Sam even closer.

Sam managed to somehow close the door even though his mom was practically suffocating him in a hug. "I really don't wanna talk about it, mom. Can't you just leave it alone, please?"

"No, Samuel, for a fact I can't", huffed Percy, running his fingers through Sam's mohawk. "I'm your mother, it's my _duty_ to worry, especially when my baby is crying. So, why are you crying?"

"I really, really, really don't want to talk about it", sighed Sam and sat down on his bed.

Percy joined him, looking him up and down critically. Sam was trying to fold himself as small as possible, legs pulled up against his chest, arms around them, not looking at his mother.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?", asked Percy tenderly. "I've never seen you that winded up, sweetness. Something awful must have happened. Please tell me what. If... If someone... hurt you, o—or... touched you, you know you can tell me, right...?"

His voice was quivering. It had always been that one fear of Percy's. He had accompanied Sam to quite some psychologists about what Leroy had done to him and Percy was afraid that something like this would ever happen again to his boy. Sam looked up, forest-green eyes staring at Percy. Sam was aware of that fear, he knew how much his mom worried about him.

"No one touched me, mom. I'm fine, really", mumbled Sam and heaved a sigh. "Just... upset."

"About what, Sam?", pressed Percy, tilting his head. "Whatever it is, I promise you, it'll stay between us. I won't judge, I just want to know. A girl? A boy? ...Drugs? Just tell me."

"_Mom_!", exclaimed Sam wide-eyed. "I'd never do drugs! Or girls! Really not!"

"I know", sighed Percy and shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just worried, Sam. Talk to me."

"You promise no judgment and no trouble? For no one?", asked Sam shyly, waiting for Percy's confirming nod. "I walked past Trend's room earlier a—and I saw Trend and Derek... kissing... Please don't punish them for it, I'm not nagging on them, really, I just..."

"You just...? You just what? What made you so upset about this?", asked Percy confused, pulling Sam into another hug. "Trend and Derek are dating. They think they're sneaky, but Nico and I have known for months now. If you're worried that it's... like with you and Leroy, it's not. I think they love each other. They make each other happy. Why does that bother you?"

"I—I know it's not like with Leroy!", exclaimed Sam with a glare. "Trend and Derek are both nice, they would never hurt anyone or force themselves onto anyone! But... just... They love each other... W—Why do they love each other and not me...? I—Is it because of Leroy, because I'm used...?"

What neither Sam nor Percy knew was that once they all had parted, Derek and Trend had sneaked back to eavesdrop, just like Nico decided to return after putting the flowers away. When Percy announced that he and Nico had known about Trend and Derek for months, the couple turned wide eyes on Nico, looking like little kids caught with their hands in the cookie-jar. Nico just huffed and ruffled their hair. But at this very moment, nothing could hold the two teens back anymore.

"No! Sammy, no!", exclaimed Trend and hurried over to the bed, kneeling in front of Sam and taking his hands. "No, you're not used. Please don't say that. W—We... We do. We do love you."

"Yes, sweetheart", nodded Derek, sitting down on Sam's other side. "We love you, that's why we started hooking up, because we were feeling guilty about having feelings for you and we felt like we couldn't talk about it with anyone. But we love you, sweetheart."

"Y—You're just s—saying that to make me feel better", muttered Sam, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not as observant as you think you are if that's really what you believe, Sam", whispered Nico a little amused. "Come on, Percy. It's getting late. Let's head to bed."

Percy frowned and glared, but then he stood. This was a private matter, they probably really should let the kids figure this out on their own. Sam was sitting between Derek and Trend, still looking upset and unsure, staring from one to the other, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears.

"We love you, sweetheart", whispered Derek, leaning in some. "We love you very much. More than anything. You're not used or dirty or anything else stupid. Don't think that. You're perfect."

"Derek is right, Sammy", nodded Trend and stood to sit on the bed with the other two boys. "We both love you and we felt like we only could talk to each other about it and the longer we talked, the more feelings we developed for each other. That's how we got together, not because we think you're not worth loving. We didn't want to confront you because we were afraid you'd think we're like... Leroy. We never wanted for you to think of us like that. We were afraid, Sammy."

"You're not like Leroy!", exclaimed Sam, now even more upset. "H—How can you think that I'd ever think that lowly of you? You never hurt me. You're always there for me. You protect me and make me feel safe and loved. You'd never hurt me. Never."

Both Derek and Trend were filled with relief at that. This was all they ever wanted to hear.

"That's good, Sammy", smiled Trend, caressing Sam's mohawk.

"So... does... that mean I can... have you...?", asked Sam with large, begging eyes. "Please?"

"Urgh, the kitten-eyes of doom", groaned Derek playfully, cupping Sam's cheek.

"Der!", hissed Sam embarrassed, blushing a little. "I'm being serious here! If you can be together and if you like me too and mom and dad don't judge, can't I be part of your relationship too?"

"You're being serious", stated Trend, looking as surprised as Derek. "You... Yes. Yes, of course."

He grunted when Sam collapsed against him, hugging the air out of him. They shared their first kiss, only a tender, soft touch, before Derek stole a kiss of his own, arms around Sam's waist.

/break\

"You know, we really saw this coming", sighed Percy and snuggled up to Nico in the morning. "I mean, after everything those three have been through, they have always been so inseparable, but still... A threesome-relationship is already frowned upon enough by society. And they're brothers by name, even if not by blood. We'll really have to do a lot of covering up for our boys here."

"We will and we will manage", murmured Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "We managed to fix those three little, broken boys up again when they moved in with us and we promised to always love them. I didn't judge Hazel for her life-choices, I won't judge them, as long as they're happy."

"You make breakfast, I'll check on our boys", ordered Percy and got out of the bed.

He walked over to Sam's bedroom and opened the door. A soft smile was laying on his lips when he saw his boys. Sam ways laying with his head resting on Trend's chest, snuggled up to the blonde who had one arm around him. Derek was spooning Sam from behind, arms tightly wrapped around Sam's waist. Percy just wanted his boys to be happy and if they were happy with each other, then Percy was happy too. They deserved to sleep in tonight.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: That's the end! This time for good. Honestly, this sequel had started out as one additional chapter for the other story, but then it grew. Now it's over. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Thanks for reading and even more so for reviewing. ^^_


End file.
